custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing a Song and Imagination Stories
Sing a Song and Imagination Stoires is a Barney Clip Show that was released on April 22, 2018. Plot While in the park, when Barney's Doll falls magic imagination transform bomb (from the 2014 series of Kiko by MNC Animation) into come to life with his clown hat. The 2 voice trumpets rise and silly songs. The Baby Bop meets Miss Etta Kette, BJ meets Scooter McNutty and Riff meets Booker T. Bookworm are storybook. Stories: *Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") *The Ant and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") *The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: "First Things First!") *The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) *Voice Trumpet #1 (Sandra Dickinson) *Voice Trumpet #2 (John Schwab) *Murray the Surfing-Web Mouse (Sam Williamson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Laugh with Me #Silly Songs Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / BINGO / Old MacDonald Had a Farm / Itsy Bitsy Spider #Peter Piper (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #The Baby Bop Hop #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: "On the Road Again") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: Can You Sing that Song?) #The Land of Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: Barney Songs from The Park/"Sharing is Caring") #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (Scene Taken from: Brainy Baby - Music) #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Firehouse) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party/''The Best of Barney) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: ''Let's Make Music) #Skip to My Lou (Scene Taken from: Brainy Baby - Music) #Everybody Needs a Nap (Scene Taken from: "Butterflies") #Everyone is Special #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Surfin' on the World Wide Web (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy"/"Bonjour, Barney!: France") #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House/''Read with Me, Dance with Me) #I Love You Trivia *When Barney's doll at the beginning, the magic imagination transform bomb (from 2014 series of Kiko by MNC Animations) his turns into come to life, he wears his clown hat. *When the cast is at the 2nd voice trumpet, the Male Voice Trumpet sings "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" (C major) incorrectly as "How I wonder what you ate for breakfast '''are'", then he sings "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" (D major) incorrectly as "Life is but a bowl of spaghetti dream", then he sings "BINGO" (E major) incorrectly as "V-E-S-T B-I-N-G-O, And underpants Bingo was his name-o", then he sings "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" (F major) incorrectly as "Old MacDonald had some pants a farm, O-E-O-E-O-E E-I-E-I-O", and last he sings "Itsy Bitsy Spider" (G major) incorrectly as "And Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the giant meatball spout again". The cast is then asked to sing them correctly (correct lyrics are in bold above). *The return of Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Booker T. Bookworm, and Murray the Surfing-Web Mouse. This is also their final appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *The original scenes "Tree-Mendous Trees", "Good, Clean Fun!", "Seven Days a Week", "First Things First!", Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Come on Over to Barney's House, Barney's Beach Party are redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Bob West, Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever's original recording). *In the Voice Trumpets, Little Lamb, and Umbrella from Teletubbies 1997 series are reference objects appeared in the Barney's Park. *When "Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?" and "Skip to My Lou" are only 2 songs from Brainy Baby called "Music". *The production for this video took place in 2010. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Clip Show Category:2010